


The Fault in Flirting

by heyaeolus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaeolus/pseuds/heyaeolus
Summary: As they say, a closed door opens a window of opportunity. When Oikawa came to you to pour his heart out over being dumped, what window would open up for you?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Fault in Flirting

Two distinct voices called out at your huffing form. You have your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath from the unexpected sprint you had to make. You were chasing a rule violator just now, giving up when you almost fell face flat on the concrete floor. The sight of your two friends from the volleyball team came into your vision. Oikawa was stomping as they went your direction.

You straightened up, bracing yourself for one of Oikawa’s _unique_ dilemmas. He reached you first, his ~~archenemy~~ bestfriend following shortly behind him. “Y/N-chan,” he took your arm, wrapping his over yours. “My girlfriend dumped me.” You weren’t surprised at what he said given all the girls flocking towards him whenever he come to sight. But you feigned a surprised gasp just to appease the setter’s shattered heart.

“That is terrible news,” you shook your head, looking into his watery eyes for once. You found Iwaizumi’s face badly strained behind Oikawa. He looked constipated with his dire effort to stifle his laugh at the sight of his broken-hearted bestfriend. It wasn’t the first time this happened so you can’t blame Iwaizumi for finding Oikawa’s antics hilarious.

Oikawa was already tugging you halfway to their clubroom when you noticed it. You tried to push his arm off of you but he didn’t budge at all, “Oi! I’m going home already!”

The setter turned to you, his eyes gleaming with tears, “No! Y/N-chan is going to mourn with me and Iwa-chan!” Sighing, you let him tug you all the way through, “Just this once.” You caught Iwaizumi’s apologetic gaze when he fell into place beside you, returning it with a shrug.

It was like this whenever the bestfriends would catch you after your student council duties. And before you even head for the place, you know the three of you would end up at Oikawa’s comfort ramen place. The same place he would cry his heart out whenever Ushijima beat them on another game. Oikawa wouldn’t shut up on your walk to the place, he was going on and on and on about all the sweet stuff he gave his girl and all the stupid couple things he did with her.

“I gave her a human-sized bear, Y/N-chan! I saved up for that! And I even gave her chocolates with it. How dare she dump me a month after?!” His arms were everywhere, exaggerating every word that comes out his mouth. You had to dodge his hand or else you’ll have a stinging red cheek afterwards. Iwaizumi held your shoulders as you fell onto his direction in an attempt to dodge his bestfriend. “Sorry,” you muttered under your breath as he steadied you back up. His eyes were squinted into even smaller slits as the afternoon sun rays hit his face. He looked cute with his face like that, nothing like the frightening glare he constantly has. “You know he could be unbearable like that sometimes,” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck, the familiar frown that was gone earlier now settling back on his face. You held his gaze as you giggled, already knowing Oikawa’s tendencies. “You sometimes do that, too.” Your face heated up in both irritation and embarrassment at Iwaizumi’s words hitting his arm. It was nothing to him, cackling at your pettiness.

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, noticing the missing presence beside him. The sight that welcomed his sight wasn’t pleasant at all. He wasn’t fond of seeing you getting occupied with Iwaizumi while he was dealing with his heartbreak. He called out to you loudly, grabbing you back beside him, “Iwa-chan! I am the one who needs Y/N-chan now! Don’t be selfish!” You turned to Oikawa, shaking your head at his despicable attitude. Before Iwaizumi could hit him, you pulled him to proceed walking. You haven’t had the chance to look at the blooming blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he followed behind.

“What did I do wrong, Y/N-chan?!”

Oikawa won’t even let you have a spoon of your ramen before he continues with his drama. And you badly want to eat since all the chasing and walking you did earlier left you starving. “Oi, Oikawa! Let Y/N eat first!” Iwaizumi told his bestfriend, later adding, “Look just how much she’s drooling at the sight of ramen.”

“Iwaizumi!” you glared at him, setting back your spoon and chopsticks down loudly. You turned to the shattered man beside you. He is already digging into his ramen bowl, trails of tears flowing down from his eyes. Iwaizumi was still cackling infront of you but you paid him no attention now. “First off, Oikawa, from all those stories you told me, have you ever asked her what she wants?”

Confusion is written all over Oikawa’s face when he set his bowl down, “She wants me, Y/N-chan! She wants me.” Oikawa pointed to himself in all his confidence. You scowled at him, although you know half of it is true, “I know that, but did you ever ask her about what she wants? Ever?”

Oikawa looked pained now. He could barely understand what the hell you were sputtering about while Iwaizumi was left ogling at the sight of the two of you exchanging nonsensical concepts. “What do you mean? All girls wanted to be held at a festival and watch fireworks with their pretty boyfriend!” Oikawa debated, steering farther from your point. You forced a smile, looking rather creepy as you helped yourself over your ramen while readying to burn Oikawa’s ass.

“Am I wrong, Iwa-chan?!” At the loss of your attention towards him, Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s next victim. But the spiker, only averted his gaze to the side, obviously dodging the question for some reason. You didn’t let it slip, immediately teasing him. “Oh? Is the great Iwaizumi crushing on someone?”

“Y/N-chan, you still have food in your mouth. you’re so gross–”

“That’s not the point.” You swallowed the remaining food in your mouth. Oikawa was whispering something but you didn’t catch it. “What?” you asked.

“Nothing!” this time both Oikawa and Iwaizumi answered you. You threw the two of them suspicious glowers, sipping water to clear your throat. It doesn’t take a genius to know that these two are keeping something from you.

“As I was saying, Oikawa. It’s obvious your girlfriend wanted to not just be treated like any other girls around you. You’ve got so much fangirls, of course, she’ll crave something different!” you stated sounding more convincing than you’d intended. Oikawa nodded to your words, Iwaizumi now busying himself over his ramen.

“Don’t you like festivals, Y/N?” Oikawa asks.

“I’d rather stay home and watch movies,” you told him nonchalantly as you reminisced that time you had the two of them over for a movie marathon.

“How about the stuffed toy?!” Oikawa rambled on.

“I’d burn a stuffed toy that big. I’d rather have matching bracelets rather than that.” Oikawa let out an offended gasp at your response. You let out a chuckle before returning to eating your ramen. You were completely oblivious at the amount of focus Iwaizumi had started paying attention to the topic. Oikawa showed no signs of stopping though.

“The chocolates?! Those are expensive!” he grimaced.

“You should have asked her about her preference. A lot of girls like to avoid chocolates to watch their weight,” you reasoned.

“Don’t you like them?”

You hummed to the question, “I do. But I prefer dark chocolate over anything.”

“Okay,” Oikawa straightened on his seat, “Now Iwa-chan knows what you like.”

Your hands froze midway to your mouth, “Eh?” Oikawa shrugged when you looked at him. Iwaizumi was as still as a statue on his seat, growing redder every passing second. Your eyes met his as you snapped your head towards his direction. He looks like he is ready to throw up everything he just ate the past few minutes, his stomach swirling at the trouble Oikawa caused. You were just as red as him now, caught off guard at Oikawa’s slip of tongue.

What followed is another story for another day though.


End file.
